Lost
by BBFate
Summary: They never realized what his absence would bring...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Pony POV**

It was my own fault that I was in this situation, really. I couldn't blame anyone else, except maybe the government, but I can't even do that. I made some stupid decisions.

I never thought my life could get worse after everything that had happened. Losing your parents and two friends in a year will make you think that things could only get better, and they were for a while...

Until Sodapop turned 18... That's when my life went to hell. Soda got drafted in less than two months. Steve got his notice two months later. Soda'd been gone for six months and MIA for three. We had just got word that Steve was coming home because he was injured. He didn't know about Sodapop yet.

I lost it. I couldn't help it, I just lost it. I rebelled against Darry. And Darry didn't care anymore. That was why I was here for the third time in two weeks, except Darry told them to keep me and that he'd be back in three days. Soda's what held us together, and Darry said he was dead. He had no faith and no more patience.

I know, it's my fault, too. I'd done stupid things with Curly, but I had to get all of these emotions out of my system.

"Curtis."

I smirked while leaning against the wall of my cell.

"How're you, Mac?"

He smiled. Mac was a greasy cop. He'd been friends with my dad. His face got serious.

"Ponyboy, this is the last warning I can give you. Next one's gonna go on record, and I'm sure the state would love for you to have a record."

He sighed.

"I gotta keep you here until Darry comes, but I'm serious. Lay off the trouble making. You ain't a trouble kid, stop showing out. You got that?"

"Yes sir, I got it..."

He nodded and walked away. I had been lucky that Mac was always here when I got hauled in, or else I'd probably been in a boys home. But, with Darry's new attitude, I was starting to wonder if it'd be better.

 **Steve POV**

This bus ride was doing nothing for my bum leg. I'd walk with a limp for the rest of my life, but all I heard at the hospital was lucky. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Yeah, I was so damn lucky that the bullet missed the Femoral Artery in my thigh...

When we finally pulled up to the stop, I limped as fast as I could off of that damn bus. I scanned the small crowd of people until I saw two figures leaning up against a familiar truck. I walked over as fast as I could.

"Hey, guys."

They both turned and greeted me the way they would. Darry patted me hard on the back while Two-bit picked me up and spun me around. I had to , I got serious.

"Darry, Soda's letters stopped coming. Is he...?"

Darry's face hardened and Two-bit spoke.

"He's MIA."

I nodded, at least there was a chance he could be alive. On the way to the house, we talked but I could tell there was tension.

"So, where's the kid?"

"In the cooler."

I gawked at Two-bit.

"You're shittin' me!"

"We ain't. It's his third time. Kid's a bigger pain in my ass than he was before."

I raised my eyebrow at Two-bit, but his jaw just tightened and he looked away. That didn't sound like something that'd come out of Darry's mouth. More like from my mouth. When we got to the house, I was even more surprised to see a girl there waiting for us. Darry put his arm around her.

"Steve, this is my girlfriend, Laura. Laura, this is Steve."

She smiled and hugged me. We all went in the house and Laura had cooked a big meal, but I noticed Two-bit had been really quiet. Later, I caught him on the porch smoking alone.

"What's going on, man?"

"What're you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, I don't know. Darry's bad mouthing the kid, the kid's in the cooler, and you've said two words since we got here. Something's up."

I didn't like this. Two-bit was never serious, and Darry was never one to anyone in the cooler before. Especially the kid.

"Me and Darry don't really get along good right now."

"Why not?"

He ashed his cigarette.

"You'll find out soon enough."

 **Pony POV**

"Keep it up, kid. You're only in here for one more night."

"Thanks for the reminder, Mac."

I slumped back against the stupid bunk bed I'd been trying to sleep on.

"You have pretty bad nightmares."

"Yeah, I know."

I had dozed off when Mac woke me up again.

"You've got a visitor."

I heard someone shuffling down the hall.

"Hey, Two-bit. I was wondering when..."

The greeting died on my lips when I looked up to that damn smirk.

"You little shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Pony POV**

I had to laugh. I knew he was coming home, but I didn't know when. I'd been in here for three days.

"You wanna go in, Randle?"

"Sure, Mac."

He opened the cell and shut it when Steve shuffled in. Mac nodded and left while Steve sat down next to me.

"How'd you land yourself in here, kid?"

I smirked.

"How'd you end up with a bum leg."

I shoved him.

"You really are a little shit. I asked you first."

"Which time?"

"Just go ahead and tell me all of it."

"The first time was Curly. I was just a bystander. The second time lifting hubcaps, and this time was drinking."

"Kid, why're you hanging out with Curly Shepherd. You know he's bad news."

I shrugged.

"I ain't got nothing better to do. Now, the leg."

"Bullet wound."

He sighed.

"What's going on, Pony?"

"You just called me Pony."

"I know that. Now what's going on? Two-bit wouldn't tell me..."

He was cut off by Mac.

"Darry's here. You can go."

We walked out into the lobby to see Darry and Laura.

"Steve? What're you doing here?"

"Came to find out what the kid did."

Darry looked confused but said nothing.

"Can I take him home? Or is he grounded."

"Ain't no point to ground him. See y'all later."

I could tell Steve was about to pass out then and there. When we got in his truck, he didn't move.

"Pony, what the hell's going on?"

I could feel myself about to cry, but turned it into anger instead.

"He don't care..."

"Since when?"

"Since Soda went missing... He says he's dead and to forget about him. All he cares about is Laura..."

"I'm sure that ain't true, kid... He's probably just having a hard time. He'll come around..."

"What happened to Steve Randle?"

He sighed.

"Being over there... It changes you. I was only gone for four months, and one week was enough to change me..."

I bristled.

"But... I don't want Soda to change..."

"He's already changed, kid. Let's just hope it didn't cost him his life..."

 **Steve POV**

I'd gotten my own place. My old man hadn't changed one bit. Mr. Rivers gave me my job back, and I was still the best at fixing cars. Pony'd been coming around, so I was teaching him everything I knew. Kid's a fast learner, but I figured out that Soda was right. Pony'd never be happy working in a gas station... Once he learned something, he'd get bored with it.

One night, I hadn't been home long when there was a knock at the door. As a matter of fact, I was just getting out the shower.

"Just a sec!"

I put on some clothes and ran to the door.

"Kid?! What're you..."

The question died in my lips when I saw that his eye was swollen.

"I tried Two-bit, but he wasn't home..."

He was on the brink of tears. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my couch to inspect him.

"What stupid Soc did that?"

He didn't answer me. I was about to ask again when Two-bit barreled through my door. He looked around until he saw us and cursed.

"I'm sorry, Pony. I missed you by two minutes according to Ma."

He walked over and grabbed his chin.

"Ain't as bad as last time. That's a plus. You can stay with me for a couple days."

It took me a minute to register what he'd said. When it hit me, it hit hard.

"Wait, Darry did this?!"

"One of them did."

"One of them?"

"Which one was it, kid?"

He looked at Two-bit.

"Laura."

I told Pony and Two-bit to stay at my house while I went to the house that had been a safe place to me for so long. Going through the front door, I looked around and heard someone in the kitchen. When I rounded the corner, I saw Laura.

"Hi, Steve. Are you staying for dinner?"

I scowled.

"You bitch."

She looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You touch that kid again, and you'll be sorry."

"Who'll be sorry?"

I turned to see Darry coming through the door.

"Darry, she hit Ponyboy!"

Darry sighed.

"What'd he do this time?"

"What?! Darry, you can't be serious!"

"He sassed me, Dar. You know I can't stand that."

He shrugged.

"He'll learn."

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. Not only did Darry just say that, but he looked too casual for my taste.

"Darry, why would you let her... What's... Ugh!"

"I don't know what you want me to do, Steve! He won't listen to reason."

"You and I both know that hitting's not the answer!"

"You don't understand! The kid's an ass."

"You don't think I know that?! He's a kid! Although, you're being a pretty big ass right now."

I turned to the broad.

"I better not ever hear of you touching Pony like that again."

I turned to Darry, seeing red.

"And you, Soda'd hate you for not only hitting the kid, but letting someone else do it."

He bristled, jaw tight, eyes hard.

"Doesn't matter. Soda's dead."

"Don't touch the kid, Darry. Don't do it."

I stormed out of the house and went back to my place.

"Two-bit, Pony can stay here. You've got the house full living with your Mom and your sister."

"You sure? He can stay with me."

"I got him. Where is he, anyway?"

"He's taking a walk. Cooling off."

I sat down on the couch.

"You should've told me."

"Would you have believed that Darry was hitting him?"

I sighed.

"No."

"Didn't think so. I didn't believe it either until I confronted Darry."

"What if Soda doesn't come back? Pony's still got two years living in that house. I don't want him to end up like me."

He smirked.

"Me neither. One Steve Randle is enough."

I smiled.

"You're an ass."

I rubbed my hands over my face.

"What're we gonna do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Steve POV**

I heard my door open and walked in the living room.

"Where's Two-bit?"

"Went home. You're staying here."

He shrugged and went to the couch.

"Here, kid."

I gave him some ice for his eye.

"Thanks..."

I sat on the chair again and let out a breathe.

"How long's this been going on?"

"Since the MIA letter came..."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three months ago..."

I sat in the recliner and ran my hands over my face.

"Why?"

"I wish I knew..."

"Were you giving him trouble, then?"

He shook his head.

"I only started giving him a hard time after he started doing it. Figured I give him a reason."

"And the chick?"

"She started doing it right after. She does it more than he does."

I sighed, thinking what Sodapop would think of this.

"You can stay here as long as you want. It's almost summer, anyway."

"Yeah, two more weeks of school."

"Still make good grades?"

"Yeah... Doesn't matter anymore, though."

"It does matter. You'll get somewhere, kid..."

"For who? Darry? He doesn't care anymore..."

"Do it for yourself. Better yet, do it for Soda..."

Later that night, I woke up to a scream and ran into the living room. I grabbed his shoulders.

"Kid, wake up!"

By this time, he was on the floor still thrashing around.

"Ponyboy!"

He sat up with a jolt. I let out a breathe and let him calm down a little before I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kid, how does Sodapop deal with those?"

"I... Don't know..."

He shrunk away from me. I arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

He shut his eyes.

"Please don't hit me for waking you up..."

He sounded six years old.

"Pony, I wouldn't hit you for that. I wouldn't hit you at all."

He opened his eyes. I ran a hand over my face, exhausted from everything I was learning.

"Darry hit you for waking him up?"

He nodded. The next day, Two-bit came by the DX with a duffle bag.

"I grabbed him some clothes."

"Did you see Darry?"

His expression hardened.

"Yeah, I saw him. He wants Pony home on Friday cause the state's coming."

"Why does he care about that?"

"I don't know... I'm starting to think he'd be better off in a boys home..."

I leaned against the car I'd been working on.

"Sodapop wouldn't want that..."

"What else can we do?"

I decided to take a leap of faith. I went to social services and was talking to Ponyboy's social worker.

"So, ever since his brother went missing, he's been hitting Ponyboy?"

"Yes, ma'am. He has."

She shook her head.

"This is happening more and more. They're taking it out on the kids at home..."

She sighed and got out her papers.

"I'll look into putting him in a boys home and foster care as soon as possible."

"Uh, ma'am. I was wondering if he could just stay with me."

"I can't do that, Mr. Randle. You're not family."

"Look, I might as well be. I've been a part of that family since I was a kid. Would I have come to you if I didn't care? I just got a promotion at my job, and I can get a two bedroom apartment in my same complex."

She thought this over.

"I'll tell you what, you fill out these papers, and I'll see if I can make you his foster parent. I can't make you his guardian, but I can probably arrange that..."

Two weeks later, I was picking him up from the boys home with Two-bit. I had been approved. We were sitting in the lobby when he shuffled out.

"Hey, kid."

He looked tired.

"Can we go?"

We drove to the new apartment in silence. Two-bit left, and I went to Pony's new bedroom.

"How's it coming?"

I saw him carefully putting his copy of Gone With The Wind on his dresser.

"Fine..."

I sighed.

"Listen, I know you probably hate me for doing that, but..."

He stood up when I said that.

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No. I'm just... I... I guess I'm confused as to _why_ you're doing this. You've never cared before."

"Ponyboy, I've always cared. I'm an ass, it's runs in my family. I can't help that."

He smirked.

"I'm doing this for Sodapop, too. I'll admit that, but you're just as much my pain in the ass brother as you are his. I've taken a lot of your crap over the years, too."

He smiled and went back to unpacking.

"I don't have much."

"We can go get your stuff from the house."

He bit his lip, thinking it over.

"You'll go with me, right?"

 **Pony POV**

I hadn't talked to Darry since the day the cops came to get me. I was nervous walking up the steps to the door. When Steve knocked, it was weird. This was suppose to be my house, I shouldn't have to knock. When the door opened, Darry looked like hell.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to get his stuff."

He opened the door all the way to let us in.

"I thought you were in a boys home..."

"I'm staying with Steve."

He slowly nodded. We'd been going in and out of the house getting my stuff while he just watched us. I stopped dead in my tracks when Laura walked through the door.

"Ponyboy! We were so worried about you!"

She started walking towards me and I backed up.

"I dare you to take one more step towards the kid."

She stopped in her tracks.

"I was just gonna hug him, Steve..."

Laura went through moods. Sometimes, she was the nicest person on the face of the earth, and sometimes she was the scariest.

I was in my room emptying the drawers from my desk when I heard someone clear their throat.

"We can put the desk in Steve's truck if you need it."

I turned to Darry.

"Yeah... Sounds great."

He nodded and the three of us got it in.

"Well, I think that's everything... See ya..."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at Steve who shrugged, leaving it up to me.

"I'll wait in the truck."

He gave Darry a pointed look who put his hands up. Steve walked out of the house and Darry gestured for me to sit on the couch. He sat in his chair.

"So. You're staying with Steve?"

I nodded.

"Well..."

"You know, you're welcome here anytime!"

That was Laura, who'd just walked out from the kitchen.

"Yeah.. I gotta go..."

Darry looked like he wanted to say more, but just nodded a goodbye.

"What'd he want, kid?"

"Nothing..."

We were driving back to the complex. Two-bit met us there, and we got all my stuff set up. Later that night, we were all in the living room eating.

"You know you gotta stay outta trouble now, right?"

I nodded.

"I won't get in anymore trouble."

 **Two-bit POV**

Pony'd been living with Steve for almost a month. Things were going good. I stayed away from the Curtis house, Steve's apartment being my new hangout. But, one day I was riding by the house when I saw Darry and Laura arguing on the porch. I pulled over and got out.

"Darry, why won't you commit?"

"You've been living here a while, I'd say that's commitment!"

"We need to get married..."

I got back in my car. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Darry married that bitch... She's the reason this all started...

 ***flashback***

I'd just pulled up to the Curtis house. I was on the porch when I heard them.

"I can't believe I hit him... That's the third time this week..."

My body stiffened. I'd gotten on to Pony for lying when he told me that Darry had been hitting him...

"Babe, you did nothing wrong. I love him, but the kid needs discipline."

"Maybe... Maybe you're right..."

"Of course I am! My mother hit me, and look how I turned out! Just fine!"

I stormed into the house.

"You're hitting Ponyboy?!"

"Two-bit, listen..."

"Uh-uh, no way! I can't believe you!"

 ***end flashback***

If Darry married her, I'd be done with him for good...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Pony POV**

I was glad it was summer. I'd been spending a lot of time either at the library or with Two-bit. Steve was working an awful lot, which made me feel guilty.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey."

I took my new books to my room and cracked one open. I must've really gotten into it, because the next thing I knew, I heard Two-bit coming through the door and hushed voices.

"Hey, Pone! Time to eat!"

I walked out of my room and to the kitchen.

"Spaghetti again?"

"Never said I was a chef."

I snorted and fixed a plate. We were watching Mickey Mouse, of course. Steve didn't have a table, so this'd been what we did.

"Um... So, Pone, Darry called."

I stopped mid chew.

"He wants to know if you'd go over there to eat on Saturday."

"I don't know..."

"It's up to you, but I'll be there if you wanna go."

"Me, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you ain't allowed around him unless I'm there. I wouldn't leave you with him anyway."

Two-bit looked troubled.

"I never thought I'd hear any of us say that about Darry..."

"I'll... I'll think about it..."

 **Steve POV**

The kid decided to go. I was hoping he wouldn't, but I knew I couldn't stop him. Walking into that house was like walking into fog. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Laura was overly cheerful, and Darry too relaxed. They acted like nothing had happened. After we ate, we were all in the living room.

"So, Pony. I was thinking maybe you could stay here some this summer."

I saw him stiffen.

"He can't. He can't be here without me."

"Come on, Steve. It's not like you haven't broken rules before."

I took a deep breathe.

"No. The kid ain't staying here. Not alone."

His features turned hard.

"Why the hell not?!"

Two-bit answered.

"You hurt the kid, Darry. He can't stay with you."

His face softened.

"I promise, I won't do it again."

"Yeah... That's what you said every time."

We all turned our heads.

"Ponyboy, I really mean it this time."

"I don't believe you, Dar..."

"Kiddo..."

Pony stood up.

"Don't start that. Don't. Even if you didn't, she would!"

He pointed at Laura.

"I just want what's best for you, honey. You needed discipline."

"Shut up, Laura..."

She looked pissed.

"Darry, we've talked about this."

"Shut up."

Pony'd had enough.

"Steve, I'm going home. I'll see you there."

Darry stood and caught his arm.

"This _is_ your home, kiddo..."

Pony jerked his arm away.

"No, it's not. It hasn't been since the day the MIA letter came."

"Ponyboy..."

"No... You hit me that day... All because I argued that Soda might be alive, and he still could be!"

Pony sighed.

"Just because Sodapop's not here, didn't mean we couldn't be a family. As a matter of fact, we'd been getting along great until that day. You never cared about me... You cared about Soda... That's why you started hitting me... Because he wasn't here to stop you, anymore..."

And with that, Pony left. Darry sat back in his recliner and put his head in his hands.

"What've I done?"

Laura put her hand on his back.

"You didn't do anything wrong..."

Darry's eyes had been dull every time I'd seen him, but when he lifted his head, I saw the fire he had lost when it came to his brothers.

"Get out..."

She turned to us.

"You guys hear h..."

"Not them! Get out, Laura! Just get the hell out!"

She looked shocked.

"Darry?!"

"We're done! Get out!"

"This is ridiculous! Let's just... Let's just talk about this..."

"There's nothing to talk about... We're done, finished."

She stormed out of the room and came out a few minutes later with a couple of bags.

"I got everything. Don't bother ever calling me again.."

"No problem..."

She stormed out of the house. Darry's eyes hadn't changed. They still had that fire.

"Darry?"

"What have I done? What did I do?"

"I don't know, buddy..."

He didn't say anything after that, so we left. I found Pony in his room asleep with a book in his lap. I put the book up and turned his light off. I went to the living room and sat on the couch and rubbed my eyes. I never expected that Darry would lose it or that I'd be taking care of the kid.

"Sodapop, where are you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Pony POV**

The summer ended, and I told Steve that I had track practice every day after school, when I only did three days a week. Darry'd convinced me to come over twice a week, and everything went okay for a while.

Until he started seeing Laura again.

"Pony, why didn't you come on Tuesday?"

"I had a report. I had to write it."

"Why, cause you put it off?"

"Does it really matter?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I knew it. I knew it was a bad idea."

"What?"

"You staying with Steve. He doesn't know how to handle a 17 year old."

"Dar, I stay out of trouble and make straight A's. What else do you want?!"

A right hook greeted my face and I bolted. He'd slapped me a few times, but he hadn't actually punched me since I'd left. What was I gonna tell Steve?

 **Steve POV**

I was working a late shift at the DX to bring in some extra money.

"Howdy."

I pushed myself from under the car.

"Two-bit, I'm working, what do you want?"

He looked more serious than I'd seen him in a while.

"Pony's at my house with my Ma..."

That got my attention.

"Why? What happened?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"He was at Darry's... Something happened..."

I sighed and leaned up against the car.

"Dammit, he got to him!"

I coulda been real mad at the kid, but I knew why he did it. He was hoping Darry had gone back to his old self. I thought he was, too.

"There's more."

"How could there be more?!"

"He's back with Laura. According to Ponyboy, Darry hadn't touched him until she came back."

"How is he?"

"He's got a nice shiner. He left his backpack there, I was about to go get it. Thought you should know."

"I'm coming with you."

I clocked out and we drove to the familiar house. When he answered the door, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What're you two doing here?"

"The kid left his bag."

Two-bit pushed his way passed him and found it on the couch. I walked closer to Darry.

"You son of a bitch."

"Why'd you say that?!"

"He's hitting the kid, he's lucky I don't punch him!"

"That's different! Steve, the kid needs discipline..."

Two-bit's eyes got dark.

"His name's Ponyboy. Only certain people can call him _kid_."

I looked at Darry.

"Don't go near Pony. You hear me?"

He hadn't said a damn word since we'd gotten there. We left, and ran by Two-bit's to get him. He didn't say anything the whole ride home and went straight to his room. Later, when Two-bit got back with the food, I went and got him.

"Food's here. Come on and eat."

He sulked out and we ate, again, in silence. After that, I walked over to him.

"Let me see."

I grabbed his chin and angled his face.

"That's a nice shiner. At least you're on fall break."

"Am I in trouble?"

I looked to Two-bit for help. He cleared his throat.

"No, Pony. You're not in trouble."

"But we do wanna talk."

I sat back in my chair.

"How long you been going over there?"

"Since right after school started... But he didn't hit me again until he got back with Laura."

"How long ago was that?"

"About a month or so..."

I sighed and ran my hand down my face.

"Ponyboy, you can't go over there without one of us. You should've known that."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry... I just..."

"We know, kid. Now, go do the damn dishes."

He smirked, got up, then saluted me.

"Aye aye, Captain!"

As he was walking away, I shook my head.

"And maybe you shouldn't hang out with Two-bit so much! He's rubbing off on you!"

"Hey!"

 **Darry POV**

It'd been three days since I'd seen and heard from my youngest brother. I didn't know what had come over me, I was just so mad. Not at him, at the world. I got home from work, completely exhausted from the day. When I walked through the door, I saw a tall, lean person in a uniform with his arm in a sling. I stumbled back as he grinned.

"Good to see you, Dar."

"Oh my gosh..."

I ran and grabbed him up in my arms, all the anger from the past year gone.

"Hey, Darry! I'm ho..."

I put him down and turned to Laura. He grinned at me, walked over to her, and stuck his hand out.

"Hi, ma'am. I'm Sodapop Curtis. And you are?"

"I'm Laura, Darry's girlfriend."

He chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see it, Dar."

He walked around the living room.

"Still looks the same, maybe a little cleaner than I remember."

He chuckled.

"Where've you been?"

His face fell.

"I was a prisoner. Finally got rescued, they sure took their sweet time."

"It's so damn good to see you."

He smiled again.

"So, where's Pony? I can't wait to see him."

Laura stepped up.

"There was a misunderstanding and the state took him away."

He turned to me.

"What? Where is he?"

"Tomorrow, Soda. I just..."

"I'm gonna call Steve and Two-bit. I want them to come over."

I stepped in front of the phone.

"I don't think that's a good idea, little buddy."

"Why? Steve's back, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"He still live with his dad?"

"No, he got his own place, but..."

"Great! I'll just go surprise him! What's the address?"

"Soda, cant this wait?"

I heard the annoyance in my voice. I just wanted Soda okay with me for one day.

"Are you hiding something, Darry?"

He always was good at reading people.

"No, I just..."

"Then give me the address. I'll be back for supper."

I gave in. I couldn't not give in without telling him the truth.

"Great! Thanks, I'll be back later!"

He walked out the door.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gonna hate me, Laura."

"For what?"

"Hitting Ponyboy..."

She rolled her eyes.

"He'll be fine."

It hit me just then, everything I'd done, taking out my anger on Pony, letting Laura get in my head. Soda wasn't gonna be happy... At all...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Steve POV**

Two-bit had come gotten Ponyboy to take him to the movies. He'd been looking at colleges and applying for scholarships, so he'd been holed up in the apartment. It was nice to have some time to myself.

*knock knock*

I groaned and got up to answer the door. So much for time to myself.

"Yeah, what do you..."

He grinned at me.

"That any way to greet your best friend?"

"Sodapop!"

I grabbed him and hugged him, us both laughing as we pulled back.

"How ya doing, Stevie?"

"A hell of a lot better now that you're here."

He came in and we talked for a while. I realized he must not know about the kid yet.

"Look, Soda... About Ponyboy."

His face hardened.

"Yeah, I can't believe the state took him. Maybe we can get him back now that..."

"He can't go back."

He looked surprised. I sighed.

"Come with me."

I took him to Pony's bedroom and opened the door. He looked around confused until he saw Johnny's copy of Gone With The Wind on the desk, along with a picture of him and Pony.

"Pony's here?"

"Yeah..."

"But... I don't..."

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening and laughter. He ran to the living room I ran after him. Pony and Two-bit just stood there for a second.

"Soda!"

I braced myself behind Soda, ready for the impact. Soda fell back on me and I helped them stand up straight. When Pony pulled back, he had tears in his eyes. The kid had been tough, I hadn't seen him cry since I'd got back.

"You're back! You're really back!"

Soda did that signature grin.

"I'm back, kiddo."

We all four caught up with each other, then Pony yawned. It was getting late.

"Kid, you should go to bed."

"Why? I ain't got school for almost a week."

"I know, but you've been doing stuff for college all day."

He looked at Soda. I smirked n

"Don't worry, he'll be here tomorrow. He ain't going anywhere."

"Alright. I'll go..."

He hugged Soda and went to his room. Soda looked shocked by our exchange.

"Ponyboy taking orders from Steve? What universe have I stepped into?"

Two-bit laughed.

"Things've changed, Sodapop."

"Why's he here? What happened? Laura said it was some sort of misunderstanding..."

 **Soda POV**

I noticed Two-bit's expression harden.

"Misunderstanding my ass..."

Steve looked troubled.

"I wanna tell you, I'm just afraid you won't believe us."

I was thinking about Pony when I realized something.

"What happened to his eye?"

Steve looked even more uncomfortable.

"Steve..."

"Darry did it..."

My eyes got wide.

"No... That... That can't be true."

Two-bit looked me square in the eyes.

"It is, Sodapop. He's been doing it since you went MIA..."

I walked to the bedroom door and put my hand on it.

"The state let me be his foster parent. I went to them... I had to, Soda... Laura was doing it, too... I just..."

Steve thought I was mad at him for that?

"I understand, Steve. You did what was best for Ponyboy."

I sat on the couch and put my head in my good hand.

"Why would he do that? Why would he hit him?"

"I don't know, buddy... I don't know..."

"I can't stay there..."

"You're welcome to stay here. What's one more Curtis?"

"You sure?"

"I was hoping you would, anyway. It would be good for Ponyboy..."

I looked at my friend for a long time.

"It changed you, didn't it?"

He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah... Cause I wouldn't have believed you before... There's no way..."

I went back to the house and they were waiting up for me. Laura looked pissed.

"Where've you been? I cooked a big meal since you came home, and you show up at 1:00 in the morning?"

I glared at her.

"You wanna tell me why you've been hitting my kid brother?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Grow up! He needed discipline, and..."

"Don't you tell me anything about Ponyboy!"

I turned to Darry.

"Well?"

"I..."

"Really? That's all you've got to say?"

"Don't talk to him that way!"

"Stay out of this! I'm talking to my brother, It doesn't concern you!"

Darry looked from me to her, before finally pointing to her.

"Get out. We're done. For good."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared. She came back with some bags and smirked.

"You'll want me back. Just like last time."

She walked out the door. I turned my attention back to Darry.

"You're a lowdown son of a bitch, you know that?"

He nodded.

"I just... I got lost..."

"What's that mean?"

"When we got the letter, I told him you were dead. That nothing mattered anymore, and when he argued with me... I lost it... I hit him, and it made me feel... Better... Like I had control over something. When the guilt caught up with me, Laura made me think it was okay..."

I shook my head.

"That's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard of..."

"Soda, listen..."

"No. I'm getting my stuff."

I started packing and he came and helped me. You can't do much with one arm. When I went to the door, I looked over at him.

"Get yourself right, Dar... Get it right, or you can forget about _either_ of us coming back..."

When I got back to Steve's, I snuck into Pony's room, which I guess was _our_ room now. I fell down on the bed and was out. I woke up to a scream.

"Ponyboy. Ponyboy, it's okay..."

I talked to him in a low voice and he calmed down and looked at me.

"You're really here?"

"I'm here."

I turned on the light and sat by him. He looked so much older, but I could still see that kid inside. I grabbed his face and assessed his eye.

"I'm fine, Sodapop. It's doing good."

I shook my head.

"It's not fine. Darry should've never touched you..."

He scrunched his face up. He looked... Guilty.

"Maybe I deserved it."

That broke me as tears filled my eyes. I put my arm around my brother and pulled him close.

"You didn't deserve it, kiddo. You hear me? I love you so much and wouldn't hit you... I might would knock some sense into you, but never hit you."

He let out a choked chuckle. I turned the light off and laid down and put my arm around my brother. As long as I was around, no one was ever gonna touch him again. Darry needed to get right, but I knew he would eventually... Until then, I had Pony, and that was enough...

 **Author's note: There will probably be a sequel to this, but for now it's done. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
